


Sore Loser

by squomsh



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I dont even know what the context of this is, I wrote it for a creative writing class, Not surprising with these two, Random old guy, monopoly, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squomsh/pseuds/squomsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny sucks at Monopoly. </p>
<p>Based on the prompt: "so much for not getting involved"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore Loser

_ Well, so much for not getting involved, _ Arin thought with a sigh, standing up to pull his overly-enthusiastic friend away from the old man. Danny struggled valiantly against his strong grip, kicking his long legs up in an effort to get free.

“Let me go, Arin! I’m gonna kill that cheating son of a bitch!” he roared, but Arin stood his ground. The old man chuckled at the scene, scratching his thick white beard in amusement. That just served to fuel Danny’s anger, and he doubled his efforts to claw the old fart’s eyes out. Arin would have laughed too had he not been panting with the struggle of restraining someone so much taller than him. 

Danny’s foot kicked out far enough to knock the table, scattering the pieces off the board. The old man shook his head. “You take board games too seriously. You’re a grown man, not a child,” he scolded. Danny all but shrieked with rage. Before he could go into a full-blown rant, Arin clamped his hand over his mouth.

“Dude, calm down. It’s just Monopoly,” he snickered. Danny bit his hand in retaliation.

The old man packed up the board and started sorting through the colorful money. He wrapped the properties together with a rubber band and put all the pieces in the box. He picked it up and walked away, shaking his head. The two friends were left standing in their awkward embrace in the empty room.

Danny stepped away, and Arin let him go now that the old man was a safe distance away. He scrubbed his hands through his frizzy hair in frustration and muttered bitterly, “He cheated. I don’t know how, but he did. Weighted dice maybe.”

Arin rolled his eyes. “You were using the same dice, dude. You lost because you’re an idiot and you didn’t take my advice.”

“Shut up. At least I lasted longer than you.”


End file.
